


Heat

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Smut, #USECONDOMS, #deanxreader, #deanxreaderxsam, #dp, #samxreader, #saxreaderxdean, #slightwincest, #spn - Freeform, #spnfandom, #spnoneshot, #threesome, #unprotectedsex, #wincest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on a case with Sam and Dean Winchester on a hot summer day turns out better than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing threesome smut, hope you like it

The dew spread all over the surface started to merge as soon as more liquid emanated from the same source, you watched carefully as it turned into a big drop, that started sliding down because of the gravity force… leaving a tiny trail in its path so the next drops to come will follow.  
You watched it contour his brow, down his temple and all the way through his scruff sidestepping and eluding every small bloom, until it got to the edge of his chiseled jaw line, taking a leap, because it had fulfill its destiny… Cool down the temperature of his body, for at least the thousandth of a second.  
“How can you sweat so much?” You could hear Dean laughing, even with his face plastered on the pillow, he was trying to take a nap; but it was impossible in this freaking heat.  
The AC of the sleazy motel room was working to the maximum, but that wasn’t enough.  
“What?” Sam lifted his head from the screen to look at you.  
Sitting across from him at the table, the old dusty book open in front of you, your chest pressed against it, your naked elbow next to it, and your head tilt to the side as your chin rested on your fist.  
“How can you sweat so much?” You repeated yourself, straightening your head and crossing your arms over your chest now, as your brows arch in curiosity. The little pout you make unconsciously sticking out your plump ripe bottom lip always drove him mad; although he never acted on his desire, bringing a smile to his face. “I don’t know, but I’m not the only one. You’re all sweaty too.” He motions his hand up and down the portion of your body he sees. You move back and look down on yourself, noticing your glowy skin.  
“But mine its different… is sexier” and you chuckle a little “Yeah it is” Dean shouts from the other side of the room barely moving his mouth to the side of the pillow.  
Your head turns around to glare at Dean, even thought he is still lying in bed on his stomach. Sam swallows hard, trying to hide the arousal on his voice before he can say anything else; not that he knows what to say, he just lost himself in thoughts staring at your sweaty breasts as soon as you said the word sexy. The idea of drowning in between them while his arms are wrapped around your back holding you tight against him, you sitting on his lap, straddling him as he buckles his hips up fucking you senseless, crossed his mind more than once as he pleasure himself on late night showers…  
You are staring back now, but he doesn’t seem to notice, you tilt your head to the side like an intrigued pup and clear your throat. He snaps out of it “Sorry” he says like a small whisper… You smile sympathetically and get up “Beer?” he nods. “Ok, now I’m up.” Dean says as he takes on your invitation, even though it was meant for Sam, you nod at him.  
Walking around the round table, your hand dragging on the surface, when your fingers get to Sam’s big calloused strong hands you don’t stop, your nails slightly scratching along the lengths of his sweaty hairy arm, up to his shoulder and around his back, the t-shirt is damp from the intensive sweating, but you don’t mind, you love the way his muscles twitch under your touch.  
You feel attracted to both brothers, I mean how can you not, two gorgeous male specimens, tall, well built, perfect face features, intelligent, courageous, kind, the list could go on and on…  
Often than not you fantasize about either of them, and your naughty mind once or twice dreamt of both brothers taking you together…You shrugged the recollection of images out of your mind when you felt the slick coming out of you, pressing your thighs together when you reach the fridge handle, letting out a big silent sigh as you open the door and the cool breeze instantly froze your sweat bringing goosebumps all over your skin.  
Dean’s eyes staring as you bend over to take the six-pack, sucking his breath watching every small movement your voluptuous body makes… The only thing he can think of is placing his hands on the side of your hips gripping you tight and thrusting hard until he could feel your walls clench around his cock, moaning his name when you come undone.  
You know you are not skinny, but not fat either and nevertheless you recurrently find yourself being praised by men you feel self-confident of your figure. You notice that lately with the hard work and the heat wave, you are not eating as much as you used too, and lost a few pounds, so now your pants slide a bit down your hips when you are not wearing a belt, like right now… So when you stand up your jeans lower a bit showing the waistband of your g string dug on your flesh.  
Dean stood up and moved towards the table to sit between Sam and your empty place. You seat yourself, or more like throw down your ass on the chair, your fleshy boobs bouncing at the momentum, handing them the bottles with a big smile at your face, as they twisted the caps and chug half their beers like a synchronized choreography, you proceeded pressing the cold glass against your hot neck moaning a bit your eyes shut as you enjoy the moment, before drinking up.  
The boys share a look, they had a silent agreement that you didn’t know about…  
***  
“No man, you can’t make a move on her, I called dibs”  
You three had come back from a hunt, taking out an entire vampire nest. They were sitting on their beds while you jumped in the shower to get the filth out of you, being the bait always ended up with you cover in vamps blood.  
“You can’t call dibs; she is a person not a piece of candy!”  
“You sure about that?” Dean said with a smirk.  
“I mean it, come on, you know I like her… Maybe, we should wait. Until she makes a move, if she ever wants to… she could pick whoever she likes best… which means me”  
“We’ll see about that!”  
Shaking hands to seal the deal…  
***  
That was 5 years ago and you never made a move, mostly because you didn’t know which one to chose, and also you couldn’t bear the thought of stepping in the middle of the two brothers and ruin your friendship. However, that never stop you from flirting with both of them, and you were in the mood for that…  
“ I swear to you guys…” your voice above a whisper as you stretch your body, interlocking your fingers and pulling your hands up in the air over your head, moving your torso from one way to the other and then dropping them at the sides, lifting a hand and fanning yourself a bit… “If it gets any hotter in here, I’m gonna melt away. If that pool outside wasn’t cover in weed, I would be skinny dipping like now!”  
The scene of you naked floating around in the transparent water, with droplets all over your smooth skin made Dean’s dick hard in no time, he shifted positions to accommodate the boner in his jeans. A small grunt escape Sam’s lips as you teasingly place the tip of your pink tongue over the rim of your beer bottle before taking a sip. Pretending like you didn’t hear, you leave the beer on the table and drag the chair with your butt near the table so you can ‘start reading’ again knowing exactly that the wiggle of your bosom caught their attention. And you definitely hear the grunt this time but you didn’t look up.  
“You are absolutely aware of what you are doing…” Dean voice was gravelly sending a lightning trough your throbbing core “Excuse me?” you try to sound as fruity an innocent as you could. Sam was standing up now, no need on hiding the tent in his pants, you all knew his intentions. Unwittingly your chest starts to rise and fall rapidly as your breathing gets shallower with the proximity of Sam, you look at Dean again “What’s going on? You say reluctantly, Dean takes your tiny hand in his big one… “Shhh shh shh, relax honey, we know you want this… and we want you too, so bad.”   
Was this a dream? It had to be… your eyes closed firmly, maybe if you opened them  
You’d wake up… letting your head fall back against Sam’s chest, taking a deep breath you let yourself get lost in the scent of the Winchester, musky and sweaty they smelt like men are supposed to smell! Somehow you were standing up cramped in the middle of strong pectorals feeling two stiffed twigs pocking on your lower back and the belly bottom in the front. Your arms moving back and forth, up and down, trying to feel as much of them as you could. Dean’s hot breath on your neck now, as he lean to kiss and nipped his way down to your rack. Sam’s hand moving to your sides, scraping through the fabric of your shirt, his guttural voice made your panties damper; if that was even possible  
“We don’t have to do this” all you could do is moan and nod your head in response accentuating his statement “We can stop right now” you shook your head No. A big gasp follow by you sucking your breath in as Dean pulled your boobs up from you bra and started teasing you with his teeth and tongue. “I want this!” your husky voice, made Dean suck on you left nipple and twist the right one between his thumb and middle finger. Placing your hands on top of Sam’s interlocking fingers and you drag them to Dean’s ass, making Sam push him so you can be closer together, your hands let go of his to move up his body and grab him by the neck and pull him down for a kiss, your tongues dancing in the air in and out of your mouths, fighting for dominance. Dean take you face with one hand and force you to break the kiss and look at him, it’s his turn to kiss you, but his kiss is a bit tenderer, his lips softer and fuller.  
Sam haven’t let go of the grip of his brother, pressing hard keeping Dean in place, and massaging his butt cheeks, they both seem to be enjoying it as they grind on you.  
Promptly they both let you go and step back, living you standing alone, weak legs, agitated, desirous for more. You turn to face them and lean your back on the table, with your hands behind you. “Are we doing this? For real?” You ask them. “Only if you want to” Dean answers first, he share a look with his brother “Do you… umm have any rules?” your eyes widen a bit “I honestly don’t know, I’ve never done this before… I mean, I’m not a virgin” You say with a chuckle after seen the expressions on their faces. “I just never have been with two men at the same time… have you?”  
“Been with two men?” Sam says jokingly. You roll your eyes at him, signaling with your index finger to come closer to you, as you hopped onto the table, parting your legs and each pressed against one of your knees.  
“You know what I mean silly; have you two ever shared a girl?” Dean leans forward to kiss you and you stop him putting your hand up in the air. He looks at you raising a brow. “Answer the question please!” Sam chimes in ad says “No, we haven’t… ‘Till now” You turned to face him and let out a small chuckle “so, this is a first for the three of us then?” and they both nod in respond. “And how we gonna do this?” “Is up to you!” Dean says  
You bite your lower lip humming while thinking “Ok, my safeword is ‘coconut’, you like it?” Sam nods “I thought you never done this…” Dean said “yeah, never done threesome before, but I’ve done plenty other stuff honey… and coconut is always my word…Now get here and kiss me” he complies and you sit back up as you place your hand on the back of his neck to bring him closer to your lips meeting him with hunger. With your other hand you reach to grab Sam by the shirt and pull him to you, moving away from Dean and your tongue collides Sam’s again. You moan as you pull back opening your eyes to look at them “Now you kiss…” they’re slightly taken aback by your request, Dean open his mouth to say something, but you get ahead of him “come on, it’s just a kiss… it’s more exciting if we all play together and besides, whenever I fantasized about this; Oh yeah… I’d fantasized about this! You guys making out gives me the final push to get myself off.”  
They look at each other, then at you; your hands squeezing your breast and one moving down to stroke your clad pussy, then back at each other stepping closer, lips brushing against one another, you let out a soft cry as they taste each other, so hot! Those sweet sounds they make as they start to enjoy it. Dean takes the lead when he plants his big strong hand on the back of Sam’s neck and tilted his head to the side. Sam arms instinctively snake around Dean’ waist and pressed him tight against his body. You gasp in perplexity, your pants already unbutton and unzipped and your finger crawling to the wetness between your legs. You rub your sensitive spot as Dean bites Sam’s bottom lip.  
They hear you whine as the pull away from each other, lips red and swollen. “You liked that didn’t you?” Sam asks with a devilish smile…  
Tangling limbs on the bed, too many fingers digging on your flesh, stings of pain and pleasure, leaving red fingertips like prints on your soft skin that would later turn to purple. You sucked your breath as you felt Dean’s teeth scrape your shoulder blade, his tongue darting out to quickly lave at the wound soothing the pain, you turned your head to the side but were forced to arch your back when Sam sucked your left nipple in the heat of his mouth and Dean’s hand reach around to take the right one between his middle finger and thumb, pulling the little nub while rutting his hard member on the back of your thigh.  
Sam let go of your breast sliding down the bed. Skin creeping down and pulling your leg over his shoulder, his breathing ghosting on your throbbing pussy, two long digits opening your hairy lips and you feel his tongue on you making you shiver. Dean strong hands grips you jaw, turning you to the side to plant a passionate kiss on your lips, that rapidly becomes ferocious, all teeth and tongue and you moan in his mouth.  
Sam’s tongue and lips on your sex, fingers penetrating though your slick channel and Dean’s hand teasing your nipples in turns, kneading the puffy flesh of your boobs, his other hand now on your throat, keeping your face to the side so his tongue can fuck your mouth.  
He moves from you, letting you go completely, you whine at the lost of his heat against your back, the sweat gathering from both your bodies cooling your body, and Sam takes the chance to push you and rolling you to your back, laying flat against the mattress. You shut your eyes tightly and fists the sheets ad his ministrations take you the edge; you can sense your inner walls clenching engulfing Sam’s fingers deeper inside you.  
Crying out in ecstasy you feel the bed dipping on your sides an slowly open your eyes to take the sight of Dean straddling your chest, he pushes you boobs together and place his hard length in between them bucking up and down as you buck your hips to fuck Sam’s mouth, prolonging your climax as much as possible and you can feel him lapping your juices before his fingers withdraw from you leaving you empty. He kneels on the bed behind his brother and places his legs on both sides on your hip. His cock quickly finding the between your slick folds sliding up and down, jerking off with your body. Sam leans forward at the same time Dean leans back, pressing his head in his little brother chest and they kiss.  
Dean moans when he taste you on his brother’s tongue, they both using you to satisfy their pleasure. The perfect view in front of you provokes another wave of slick to flow out of you making it easy for Sam’s dick you slide against you.  
You stick your tongue out to taste the drops of precum that pour from Dean’s swollen cock, attracting his attention back at you. You see him smirking and he lets go of you, lifting you from the waist like you weighted nothing. You seat back on your thighs and Dean kisses you and you can feel the slight tangy taste of yourself in his mouth.  
He is on his knees facing you and he pulls you down with his as he lies on his back making you straddle him, but he pushes you down, until your face is on his crotch. You look up at him through your lashes and his hand tangles in your hair, pushing you down and you hollow your cheeks taking him inside your mouth.  
Sam’s crawling behind you, you feel his big hands squeeze you ass and in one quick motion he is inside you. You gasp and let go of Dean and Sam’s hand is on the back of your head, urging you to take his brother in again. He pulls your hair back in a pony tail and settles your movements, compelling you to take him deeper, until it hits the back of your throat, you comply fighting the gag reflex and Dean thrust up matching with you, meeting you half way.  
Sam starts moving, slowly and tortuously, his hand still pulling your hair. You notice Dean thrust start to become uneven and you know he is close. Sam makes you pull away from him with a loud pop. And you move up to straddle Dean’s hip.  
Lifting your own body you line up your entrance and tease him, circling the tip of his cock, barely dipping it in you and moving back up, you hear Sam chuckle behind you as hi climb back on the bed, with a tube of lube on his hand.  
He squeezes a big amount on his finger before turning you to focus on Dean, and Dean’s hands grab the fat from your hip and force you down his length slowly a whimper sounding thought your lips and you begin to rock your hips, back and forth, up and down, following Dean’s instructions his fingers plunging in you.  
He moves you butt in the air making you push yourself against his pubic bone, the friction is perfect but he force to stop, and Sam’s grace your puckered hole, moisten it, the sensation making you bite your bottom lip. Sam kneels against your back and pushes his tip inside you, leisurely, filling you inch by glorious inch. The second you realize has completely bottom out in you, you still feeling complete  
The three of you heaving but they don’t move until you do. You start to move your hips, grinding on top of Dean, forcing Sam to follow your rhythm. “Fuck” you hear him whisper in your hear as you speed up a bit, rubbing your clit on Dean, and you see how the elder Winchester’s eyes roll to the back of his head.  
Moans, screams, the fapping of skin slapping against skin, curses fill the small room next to the stench of sex, that delicious smell that will remain once your are finish. Sam’s strong hands on your shoulders make you stay still and they take charge. Dean bouncing up in the mattress fucking you merciless as Sam slides in and out of you.  
They’re lumber jacking you, when Dean slams into you Sam extracts his cock almost completely and when Dean, removes himself from your cunt Sam thrust back in, never leaving you empty.  
The feeling is rapture, satisfaction in its purest state, being trapped between walls of muscle and hot skin, four hands on you. You feel the knot forming on your abdomen, the tension building and building and it’s about to explode!  
Suddenly it all goes white, your eyes flutter shut, tightly and your body tense and all you can see is plaid, all different colors filling the inside of your lids and you collapse. You start to hear again, they’re both panting and grunting, you see Dean shaking beneath you as he reaches his release and you can feel the way Sam hot jizz fills you.  
Seconds, minutes, hours… days? Passed ultil you hear Dean speak “You never used the safeword…”  
You take a deep content breath, “well, maybe next time…” Oh, yeah definitely it was going to be a next time!


End file.
